Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tensile testing of an optical fiber. Such tensile testing may be routinely carried out in order to ensure that the strength of a produced optical fiber fulfills predefined requirements.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a solution for tensile testing of an optical fiber where the optical fiber is pulled by a pulling device through a fiber path of the used testing apparatus. In this testing apparatus a speed difference is created between the leading end and the trailing end of the optical fiber. Due to the speed difference an internal stress or tension is created in the optical fiber. In case the optical fiber does not fulfill the requirements, the optical fiber breaks during testing.
A problem with the previously known solution is that the testing apparatus needed for carrying out tensile testing is relatively complicated, and therefore the costs caused by tensile testing are unnecessary high.
Additionally, in case the optical fiber breaks during testing, the remaining untested part of the optical fiber needs to be threaded into the fiber path before the tensile testing can continue. Such threading is a relatively slow and cumbersome manual process.